Furon/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Grox (by Richard Starkey) A Squad of furon walked through a planet being infested by the grox. Nearby, a squad of dronox and insectrox led by a grox patrolled the wasteland. A dronox fell dead, shot by a Zap-o-matic(Grox:4 Furon: 5). An insectrox clung to the furon's face and detonated (Grox: 3 Furon : 4) A Dronox stabbed a furon with lightening strike in the eye (Grox: 3 Furon: 3). The Grox killed a furon with pulse blast (Grox: 3 Furon: 2) one of the remaining furon killed another dronox with his Zap-o-matic (Grox :2 Furon: 2) Both sides retreated because of heavy losses Winner: Tie Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kig-Yar (by Wassboss) Vay is leading his troops on an assault against a new enemy of the Covenent. These new enemies are small but have powerful weaponry and are proving to be a tough foe. Vay spots a furon standing guard over the a fruons base. He raises his focus rifle and fires its, sending a barrage of energy through the small aliens heart. (5-4) 4 more furons burst out of the base entrance, firing thier weapons like crazy. Vey orders his men to keep up thier defense but the ion detonators and disintergrator rays deplete thier shields and kill one of the kig-yar before they make it to cover. (4-4) Vay gets his snipers into position and they lay down some cover fire. One of them strikes a furon through the eye and he drops like a stone. (4-3) Seeing that they are outnumbered the furons retreat back into the base and the kig-yar gives chase. One of them reaches the base and is immediatly disintergrated. (3-3) Vay orders his men to switch to thier close range weapons and they all do, holding up thier now recharged guantlets. They enter the base and are imediatly met with intense firepower. However thier shields hold up and they lay down thier own fire, as one furon explodes in pink explosion. (3-2) The remaining two furons retreat further into the base, giving Vay the chance to survae his team. He swaps his needler with one of the other kig-yars before ordering them to take the lead. Just as he says this one of the furon's jumps out and fires his shrink ray, shrinking the nearest kig-yar. He then runs out and stomps on the tiny pirate, squashing him into the floor. (2-2) The furon makes a run for it but is struck in the back with a fully charged plasma bolt. (2-1) Vay lowers his pistol and signals to his man to follow him. He leads them through the winding corridor, stopping with every noise or movement seem or heard. Out of nowhere a furon appears and elctrocutes the last kig-yar with his Zap-O-Matic. (1-1) Vay throws his guantlet at the furon, knocking him to the ground. He then empties his clip into the downed alien, making sure he does not rise again. (1-0) Vay wipes his brow and radios in for evacuation. Winner Kig-yar Experts Opinion The kig-yar won due to thier superior training and more harder hitting weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage